1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program of an image processing method, a recording medium on which a program of an image processing method is recorded, and an image processing circuit, which, for example, can be used for adjusting the image quality of video signals. In the invention, motion vectors detected in the individual portions of imaging results are separated into components caused by zooming operations and components caused by making a pan and tilt, a conspicuous degree is detected that shows the probability of being a conspicuous area for each portion, and the conspicuous degree is detected in a comprehensive manner from these conspicuous degrees, thereby allowing the detection of a conspicuous area more adequately than before.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in various schemes of image processing, a wide variety of schemes is, proposed that identifies an area (hereinafter, referred to as a conspicuous area) in which a subject that a camera person intends to shoot is captured, based on physical properties included in two dimensional video.
Here, these physical properties are color, shapes, texture, spatial frequencies and others included in two dimensional video. For example, JP-A-2006-148386 (Patent Reference 1) proposes a method in which changes in the distance to an imaging circuit are determined to detect a conspicuous area.
However, in the detection of a conspicuous area according to schemes before, there are still problems insufficiently solved in practice.